


iShipped (A.K.A. All Paired Off)

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: iCarly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: 10 chapters featuring 10 pairings among the main cast





	iShipped (A.K.A. All Paired Off)

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Carly's breakfast time

“How’d you sleep?” Carly asks her roommate while making the coffee.

“Like an eagle,” Sam replies, yawning. “Did you make breakfast?”

“No, but we can have leftovers. There’s meatballs in the fridge.”

“Mmm… Mama loves me some meatballs.”

As Sam eats, Carly finishes the coffee. She stirs in an appropriate amount of cream and sugar, passing it to Sam. The blonde takes a gulp and cringes as she tries not to spew it out. Not wanting to hurt her friend’s feelings, she lies.

“Great coffee.”

Carly smiles knowingly. “Nice try. But I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying.”

Carly bends down and kisses Sam’s cheek before returning to the coffee. Sam’s eyes get misty, but she refuses to show emotion. She hates showing emotion. Instead, she gestures to herself. She’s obviously just rolled out of bed.

“So, how do I look? Good enough to eat?”

“You look vivacious, Sammy.”

Sam blushes. Only Carly can call her that. The brunette soon sits down with her coffee, and they enjoy a nice morning in companionable silence.


End file.
